Commencer sur de bonnes bases
by Shini Jez
Summary: Les soirées organisées chez les Vongola recelaient toujours de surprises. Mais chez les Varia, la concoction était toujours plutôt explosives. Mais après tout, un réveillon ne peut-être que prétexte pour partir sur de bonnes bases, à défaut de l'avoir fait dès le départ, non ? Et puis, il faut le voir pour le croire, n'est-ce-pas ? BelXFran.


**Type de texte:** One Shoot  
**Manga concerné:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn !  
**Genre:** Romance, humour.  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Belphegor X Fran.  
**Disclamer: ** (Mal)heureusement, tout est à **Akira Amano**, qui nous aura fait rire, pleurer et qui aura changer notre vision du monde de la mafia -hum, je préfère quand même repasser, pour mes projets d'avenir...- avec son superbe manga !  
**Note De l'Auteur: **Hum… eh bien, je ne pense pas avoir grand-chose à dire à ce sujet… c'est une commande qui m'a été faite sur Skyrock, mais j'ai préféré poster ici aussi. Mais à part ça, je ne peux que vous souhaiter du plaisir à lire ce texte (je l'espère), et ose espérer recevoir quelques review pouvant m'aider à m'améliorer. Enjoy !

_Dites, vous saviez que c'est vraiment galère, de résumer un OS ? Le pire, c'est que le résumer n'a quasiment aucun rapport..._

**~BF~**

Il régnait dans le manoir un calme étrange. Les rayons matinaux illuminaient doucement les couloirs, passant par des gigantesques baies vitrées qui y étaient installées. Il était encore tôt, et seuls quelques chants joyeux des oiseaux venaient perturber l'agréable silence.

Belphegor poussa un grognement plaintif, ramenant la couverture sur son visage. Les lourds rideaux pourpres avaient été lacérés, la veille, permettant ainsi à la lumière de pénétrer dans la chambre, incommodant son sommeil princier. Le blond poussa un soupire de dépit, sentant Morphée s'éloigner, et s'étira comme un félin, avant de s'extirper, vacillant des couvertures. Il posa ses yeux encore endormis sur la pièce, grimaçant à peine face au carnage qu'il avait lui-même occasionné, alors qu'il s'ennuyait, dans la soirée. Le jeune adulte haussa ses épaules, peu concerné, attrapant des habits avant d'aller s'enfermer à double tour dans une pièce adjacente.

Il poussa un grognement satisfait en sentant l'eau chaude dénouer ses muscles, chassant les dernières traces de sommeil.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard qu'il daigna sortir de la cabine de douche, puis, de sa chambre, se dirigeant à pas lents vers la salle à manger principale. C'est sourire aux lèvres qu'il pénétra dans la salle, où il trouva ses collègues. Si Fran, plongé dans la –passionnante- lecture des composants de sa bouteille de jus, mâchonnant une tartine à peine beurrée, était calme, Squalo hurlait déjà, un énorme nœud emmêlant sa longue chevelure argent –fierté (et mauvais souvenirs) obligent, il semblait catégoriquement refuser que la mama de la Varia ne l'approche à moins de dix mètres. Lussuria, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, un peigne dans une main et des ciseaux dans l'autre, retourna s'asseoir en un soupir de dépit. Le prince ne prit d'ailleurs pas la peine de retenir un sourire moqueur.

- Est-ce-que quelqu'un t'a déjà expliqué l'utilité d'une brosse à cheveux, princesse ?

Il avisa avec amusement une veine gonfler sur la tempe du bien nommé –ou non- princesse, se laissant négligemment tomber à côté du punk, face à son Kohai.

- Vous n'êtes pas le mieux placé pour parler, senpai, déclara Fran d'une voix trainante sans prendre la peine de relever la tête lorsque deux couteaux se plantèrent dans l'immense chapeau qu'il arborait. Voyez : vous ne savez même pas ce qu'est qu'un coiffeur !

- Tais-toi, stupide batracien !

- Et puis, est-ce votre frange qui vous empêche de faire la différence entre un être humain et un animal ?

- C'est ton chapeau qui cause tes problèmes d'auditions ? Si le prince dis que tu es une grenouille, tu en es une. Ni plus ni moins, _crapaud_.

Soupir.

- Bel-senpai, une grenouille n'est pas un crapaud. Quant au terme de « batracien », il me paraît déplacé car bien trop vague.

- Espèce de-

- VOOOOOI ! Mais vous avez fini votre débat philosophique sur les grenouilles à huit heures du matin !?

Le blond se contenta de ricaner, alors que son homologue de la brume replongea dans sa contemplation, hochant les épaules, désinvolte.

- Voyons, Squ-chan, Bel-chan, Fran-chan, ne vous disputez pas maintenant… nous sommes le 31 aujourd'hui, vous savez ? Ce soir, on accueille la famille du Decimo, alors tâchez de rester calme, d'accord ?

- Shishishi~ Il va y avoir le paysan aux bombes, alors !

- Bel-senpai, votre obsession pour Gokudera-san est louche-

- Et Ryo-chan ! J'ai hâââte de les voir, lui et ses abdos de rêve ! piailla Lussuria, arborant une moue rêveuse qui arracha une grimace aux quatre autres assassins.

- Quoiqu'elle reste moins suspecte que celle de la Drag Queen pour Sasagawa-san.

Deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur la plus jeune recrue, l'une haineuse et l'autre, outrée. Fran soupira. Pourquoi était-il ici, déjà ?

~**BF**~

Belphegor réajusta –une énième fois- le diadème en argent finement ciselé, négligemment posé sur la côté droit de sa tête, sur sa chevelure blonde ébouriffée. Il observa avec satisfaction son reflet, qui lui renvoyait une image propre et soignée de sa personne. Sa chemise carmin faisait parfaitement ressortir son costume d'un noir d'encre et le rubis de sa bague. Avec son sourire fou et sa posture désinvolte, le jeune homme représentait parfaitement à la fois sa flamme, son appartenance aux Varia tant redoutés, tout en gardant la noblesse de son grade au sein des Vongola, et, surtout, son statut princier.

Ce soir se fêterait le réveillon, une soirée particulièrement importante chez les Vongola, qui réunissait tous leurs alliés et les différentes branches de la _famiglia_. Et cet évènement aura lieu dans le manoir de l'unité d'assassins d'élite –à défaut du manoir de la dixième génération qui avait été détruit dans sa quasi-totalité lors de leur dernière visite, remontant à peine plus d'une semaine. L'annonce avait surpris les hôtes, qui avaient dû improviser une réception digne des Vongola. En représailles pour cette demande d'organisation si précipitée, Mammon s'était allégrement vengé sur la carte de crédit mise à disposition par Sawada.

A cette pensée, Belphegor ne put étouffer un ricanement la gueule qu'il avait dû tirer avait probablement été mémorable…

Le jeune homme, son sourire railleur toujours fidèlement plaqué sur ses lèvres, sortit de la pièce. Il était 19 heures 30 et les invités commençaient déjà à se faire nombreux. D'un pas assuré, il rejoignit la gigantesque salle des fêtes. Elle était noire de monde toute la crème de la mafia était présente. Accoudé à la balustrade qui offrait une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce, Belphegor observa les convives. Prêt du banquet, le gardien de la foudre du dixième, qui avait récemment fêté ses quinze ans à ses côtés, I-Pin, la cadette Sasagawa, l'inséparable Haru, et la fiancée du gardien du soleil, une certaine Hana Kurokawa. Accaparé par la foule, Sawada Tsunayoshi, fidèlement accompagné par ses gardiens de la tempête et de la pluie. Un peu plus loin, en compagnie de l'ancien arcobaleno au pacificateur bleu, sa femme, Lal Mirch et le boss Cavallone, Reborn, qui avait retrouvé forme adulte –tout comme les sept autres maudits. Squalo hurlait, comme à son habitude –il venait d'ailleurs d'attraper Yamamoto par le colle, pour le trainer un peu plus loin, où il pourrait l'engueuler sans qu'on ne le foudroie du regard – alors que Levi éventait Xanxus de son mieux. Celui-ci était assis dans un luxueux fauteuil en velours pourpre placé dans un coin désert de la pièce, que tous semblaient prendre grand soin d'éviter. Mammon et Fon, un peu plus loin, discutaient –Belphegor imaginait sans mal que le gardien de la brume se disputait encore avec l'autre. Dispute à sens unique, d'ailleurs. Plus loin, les deux gardiens de la brume Vongola parlaient avec le boss Gesso, alors que Uni, aidée de Chrome, semblait tenter de calmer les deux hommes l'ambiance était électrique, dans ce coin là. Le blond constata avec amusement l'absence des deux gardiens du soleil, et tendit l'oreille au loin, résonnaient des cris, et des bribes de hurlements : « _Lâche-moi, à l'extrêêême !_ » ou encore « _Fuite à l'extrême limite !_ ». Çà et là, des personnalités parlaient gaiement, faisant régner dans la salle un brouhaha presque agréable, à semi couvert par le son des violoncelles, contrebasses et pianos, laissés entre les mains expertes de musiciens de talents positionnés sur une petite estrade, prêt du mur ouest. Mais nulle trace du chapeau de grenouille qu'il cherchait dans la foule.

Belphegor claqua la langue, laissant transparaître son agacement.

- Un problème, senpai ? questionna une voix trainante, juste derrière lui.

Il manqua de sursauter. Un sourire que certains qualifieraient de « fou » aux lèvres, le prince se retourna, avisant avec satisfaction l'épais couvre-chef qui reposait toujours sur la tête du plus jeune des Varia. Fran était vêtu d'un costume noir, simple mais élégant. Le col de sa chemise verte était serré par une cravate sombre quelque peu défaite, au contraire de la sienne, rouge, dont il avait laissé les deux premiers boutons ouverts. Paraître classe, sans toutefois se soumettre totalement aux règles imposées pour asseoir sa suprématie. Tel est le devoir d'un prince.

- Senpaaai… arrêtez de me fixer comme ça vous avez tout du vieux pervers vicieux.

Une veine se mit à battre furieusement sur la tempe du blond dont le sourire s'était figé, et la main, crispée sur un des couteaux caché dans une des poches de sa veste.

- Une vulgaire grenouille n'a pas à critiquer une personne de sang royal. Et surtout pas à lui donner des ordres.

Fran pencha la tête sur le côté, laissant ses mèches vertes effleurer ses épaules.

- Senpai, vous êtes malade ? Vous ne lancez pas de couteaux ? Vous n'essayez pas de me tuer ? C'est à inscrire dans le livre des records !

- Fermes-là !

Belphegor fusilla son cadet du regard, alors que celui-ci haussait ses épaules, quelque peu suspicieux.

Fran faisait partit de la milice d'assassin depuis un peu moins de deux ans, et semblait s'être adapté à la perfection, malgré l'absence de ses souvenirs –mais quelle idée, aussi, de se prendre un _fromage_ de plusieurs kilos dans la tronche, provoquant une belle amnésie !? Un tic nerveux agita le coin des lèvres du blond alors qu'il se détournait, pour fixer la foule en contrebas. Le futur… en un sens, il était soulagé que le plus jeune n'ait gardé aucun souvenir de cette période. Un prince n'avait pas à se justifier. Mais il pourrait faire entorse à la règle, si un jour il choppait son homologue du futur –qui devait avoir dans les trente-six ans, désormais.

- Senpai ?

- Problèmes d'auditions, grenouille ? Je t'ai dit de la fermer.

- Peut-être, mais il va bien falloir que vous descendiez à un moment ou à un autre. C'est difficile à admettre, mais ce n'est ni le boss, ni le capitaine ni la Drag Queen qui va pouvoir se charger des dialogues avec les autres chefs mafieux.

Le garçon à la frange se rembrunit.

- Squalo est gueulard, mais c'est son rôle.

- Techniquement, c'est celui du boss.

Aussitôt, un sourire railleur étira ses lèvres.

- Shishishi~ Si on laissait les discussions diplomatiques au boss, la troisième guerre mondiale aurait éclaté depuis un bon moment.

- Remarquez, je ne sais pas si vous êtes le plus doué dans le domaine…

Cette fois-ci, deux couteaux se fichèrent dans le chapeau de Fran, qui, impassible, ne cilla pas.

- Le prince n'a pas envie de se mêler aux roturiers, déclara finalement Belphegor, sa tête reposant au creux de sa paume, alors qu'il avait appuyé un coude contre la balustrade.

Le plus jeune poussa un soupir inaudible.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si vous aviez le choix, Bel-senpai. Le capitaine est occupé, c'est donc à vous de vous en occuper.

- Depuis quand est-ce-que l'accueil d'imbéciles seulement là pour se bourrer la gueule et loucher sur les uns et les autres en magouillant des affaires liées à la drogue ou l'assassinat t'intéresse, batracien ?

Devant le hochement d'épaules du jeune garçon, le blond ricana. Et c'est dans son « shishishi » si reconnaissable que le gardien de la tempête se redressa et s'en alla, mains dans les poches, en direction des escaliers. Voyant la silhouette de son aîné s'éloigner, Fran ferma brièvement les yeux, presque agacé, avant de se contraindre à le suivre. Et c'était parti pour une soirée à jouer le garde-fou pour un taré non pas en manque de sexe, mais en manque de meurtres. Ç'allait être joyeux, ça…

**~BF~**

Belphegor était adossé à un mur et sirotait tranquillement un verre d'alcool fort – un des rares verres ayant survécu à la razzia opérée par Xanxus un peu plus tôt. Il parcourut la salle d'un air ennuyé. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait rien de bien divertissant. Quelques personnalités semblaient s'être évaporés –quoique il ne doutât pas qu'ouvrir une des portes menant aux chambres devrait suffire à résoudre le mystère de ces disparitions- mais personne ne semblait apte à divertir le prince qui commençait sérieusement à se tourner les pouces. Son regard survola les convives, avant de stopper sur une personne Fran, un verre à la main –certainement pas de l'alcool, soit dit en passant- discutait avec la gardienne de la brume Vongola. A peine plus loin, un homme le reluquait. Il sentit sa poigne se resserrer autour du récipient, alors qu'il avalait une gorgée sans toutefois les lâcher du regard. Le gardien de la Varia adressa un hochement de la tête entendu à la jeune fille, et ils se séparèrent, la première se dirigeant vers son boss –qui avait l'air entouré d'un peu trop de personne qui lorgnait sur son fessier pour pouvoir prétendre être rassuré- probablement en vue d'aller l'aider, alors que l'autre déposait sa boisson à peine entamée sur le buffet avant de s'éclipser dans un couloir. Très vite suivit du voyeur. Sans réellement en avoir conscience, Belphegor se sentit les suivre.

**~BF~**

- Bel-senpai, en général, pour le réveillon et pour clore une année, on boit une coupe de champagne. Alors si vous voulez bien arrêter de menacer cet imbécile bourré, ça vous éviterez de subir les réprimandes du dixième du nom –puis celles du boss, qui risquent d'être un peu plus douloureuses, à défaut de vous tuer.

Plus que l'évocation du Vongola Decimo, c'est la pensée du châtiment de Xanxus s'il faisait des vagues qui poussa le jeune homme à ranger ses couteaux. Fran observa, blasé, son coéquipier fusiller du regard le quadragénaire ratatiné au sol, avant qu'il ne pousse un ricanement étrangement sombre et ne tourne les talons. L'adolescent trottina derrière lui.

- Bel-senpai ! appela-t-il néanmoins en arrivant au niveau du susnommé. Pourquoi avez-vous essayé de le tuer ? Certes, il était bourré, mais il restait tout de même beaucoup plus civilisé qu'un prince déchu psychopathe avide de sang tel que vous…

Il ne dû sa survie qu'aux réflexes acquis durant les entraînements de Mukuro et les missions –presque suicidaires, n'ayons pas peur des mots- qu'on l'envoyait souvent faire depuis son entrée chez les Varia.

- Crapaud, encore une parole du genre, et demain j'aurais le plaisir de me délecter de cuisses de grenouille.

Lorgnant sur le couteau tenu par Belphegor qui entaillait la peau pâle de son cou, faisant perler quelques gouttes rubis, le jeune garçon déglutit, avant d'acquiescer doucement.

- Shishishi ~ Tu n'es peut-être pas si stupide que ça, alors. Quoiqu'il en soit, le prince en a marre. Débrouille-toi pour qu'aucun roturier ne vienne déranger mon sommeil princier.

- Vous allez déjà vous coucher ? Le boss avait pourtant dit –vous savez, en essayant de nous cramer en nous aspergeant de bourbon avant de nous lançant des flammes de colère- qu'on devait obligatoirement rester jusqu'au décompte pour la nouvelle année.

- Le boss est bourré, et s'est déjà barré depuis un moment avec un stock d'alcool –et quelques jolies demoiselles bien éméchées, d'ailleurs.

- Je pourrais le lui répéter, vous savez ?

- Shishi ~ Tu ne le feras pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Sans un mot, le blond se remit à marcher. Les deux Varia parcourraient silencieusement les couloirs, s'éloignant peu à peu de la salle de balle, laissant derrière eux la musique et les bavardages, dont le bruit s'atténuait au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Fran étouffa un bâillement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Bel-senpai, il est bientôt-

Le reste fut plus flou. Plus que l'impact dans son dos, le gardien de la brume sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes. D'autorité, Belphegor força le plus jeune à entrouvrir la bouche alors qu'il tentait de formuler un son –une plainte, un gémissement ou une question, ils ne le surent jamais, pas même le concerné- prenant le contrôle du ballet qui débuta. Fran sentit ses dernières résistances tomber et s'abandonna à l'étreinte, les lèvres étirées, formant un de ses sourires infiniment rares.

Derrière eux, dans le jardin où s'étaient rassemblés les convives, le décompte se stoppa, atteignant zéro, et des arabesques de feu se dessinèrent dans le ciel dans des grésillements joyeux. Une nouvelle année commençait, et un changement commençait déjà à s'opérer.

Mais aucun des deux gardiens ne remarqua le flash qui les surprit. Pas plus qu'ils n'entendirent un gloussement aiguë pourtant reconnaissable. Mammon pris quelques clichés avant de ranger le petit appareil photo sous sa cape, alors qu'à côté de l'arcobaleno, Lussuria se trémoussait, tordant ses mains comme une fillette énamourée.

- Moi, j'appelle ça commencer l'année sur de bonnes bases !


End file.
